Talk:Barricading
WTF is up with this article??! It contradicts itself so many times it is not even funny... --EVA-251 18:05, 11 November 2008 (UTC) They must be referring to the ability to loot the building without more zombies coming in to hamper your ability to loot. You know, looting without more zombies coming in to cause trouble is quite a bonus, but yeah; it isn't exactly a reward. And please sign your messages. Crystal Song (talk) 02:42, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Do you have to barricade all the big windows as well as the entries AND THEN check all the rooms? or just the entries and check the rooms for zombies?--Prof. 02:45, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind--Prof. 02:54, February 10, 2010 (UTC) (removed. :P) Kiraice 06:46, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :That method does work, however, it is technically an exploit. While it is encouraged to be used by the community and is not an offense, it should not be encouraged, as it might be fixed at any time, and is not how the game is meant to function. It's a tactic that you pick up from the community, to help. Hence why other things such as storing Blood and Packages in your storage are not added to the Wiki, as the game was not meant to function in such a manner. It is technically an exploit. Do you get it? :Jarki 12:33, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Cade Leaching Method by Whitney Fang Re: Leeching a Cade « Reply #1 on: May 28, 2010, 09:31:45 pm » Quote you join a multiplayer room in which the other person is already caded, the cade will appear on both your screens and you can outpost as if you caded it yourself. ---- If this is not an exploit, it is a good method and is needed to be rewrote. --Kiraice 08:22, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Picture of personal outpost I'm thinking of having a picture of the Personal outpost on this page. Should I just take a picture of it with my snipping tool or is there a prefered way? ~danielownsmad What about the POA's? Personal outposts can be attacked too. Why was that part of this section removed? I remember reading about it at some point... Or have I completely lost my mind?Silent Ninja Eric 19:51, August 20, 2010 (UTC) arggg dam 3d vs 2d wars 3d is a losed cause until they put everything in it arrg i prfer the 2d cus the baracades im posting so i ave 20 total postes now and yah give me ur feed 2d or 3d when is the 3d cuming No Barracading People are always looking for how to barracade so i'll put this sraight you can't barracade. For info on barracading coming back see the subject below. BARRICADING BACK! Barracading is indeed coming back in god knows how many weeks sos for not knowing but oh well.Buy your nails hammer and planks. If you don't believe me use this link. Karak99 07:09, April 14, 2012 (UTC)